Triceratops
Triceratops was a very common dinosaur which lived at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long. Triceratops had a third, smaller horn on its nose. These would be fearsome weapons against a predator.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Triceratops. Link. Triceratops is one of the most common dinosaur fossils found. More than 50 skulls have been found. Within the genus, at least 7 species have been identified. The ceratopsian family is one of the most successful and varied of the Late Cretaceous. Triceratops is the largest member of this family, reaching the size of a school bus. Triceratops was a herd animal; it is believed that large groups numbering into the hundreds roamed North America. Their large, horny beaks and long rows of teeth were well designed for chewing the tough, low-growing plants of the Late Cretaceous. It was likely the main predator of these animals was Tyrannosaurus rex. A number of skeletons show bite and chew marks that match the teeth of T. rex. Horns and frills seemed to vary among individuals within the species. Some frills were very broad, others narrow. The nasal horn shows the most variance among individual specimens, no two being the same. The material that covered its horns in life would have added significantly to the length of the fossilized bone. In 2009 researchers under supervision of Jack Horner argued that Triceratops was actually a juvenile version of Torosaurus. The massive frill of Triceratops would grow longer and thinner in time, until it may have had the same holes as seen in Torosaurus (see ). However, this evidence has yet to be fully accepted by the scientific community. Movies= Story infochart]] Creation Thirteen Triceratops were created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. Triceratops were highly sociable. However, they were also aggressive as well, so they had to be treated with care. They had two skin variations, one being brown and the other being beige with stripes down the back. At the age of about a few months, three Triceratops were taken to live on Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park.They lived in their own paddock Isla Nublar Incident (1993) Just before the endorsement team's tour of Jurassic Park, a Triceratops fell ill from eating , confusing their berries for s.''Jurassic Park'' Deleted Scene During the endorsement team's tour, Dr. Gerry Harding had game warden Robert Muldoon tranquilize the ill individual so it wouldn't be aggressive around him. While he investigated the cause of its illness, the endorsement team went inside the paddock after Dr. Alan Grant heard the dinosaur's moans. Dr. Grant hugged the Trike upon seeing it. While observing the dinosaur, Dr. Ellie Sattler discovered that the Triceratops was sick and decided to stay behind with Dr. Harding to find the cause of its illness. When Dennis Nedry disabled most of Jurassic Park's security, Triceratops was one of the many dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. It is unknown what happened to the Triceratops populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers on the island evacuated the island. The Trikes were either freed by the workers or escaped their own cages on their own. In the wild, they ate Lysine rich plants to counter the Lysine contingency.They occupied most of the island.Seen on a computer screen in John Hammond's room in . Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 the InGen Hunters captured an adult and a juvenile Triceratops. These individuals were later freed by Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding. When the adult was freed it rammed through the projector screen Peter Ludlow was using when giving a speech to his co-workers. The Triceratops also flung a car right at the treestand that Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu were in, but they jumped out of it in time before they were killed. It is unknown what happened to Triceratops after their escape. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) While aboard N622DC, Dr. Alan Grant saw a herd of Triceratops and pointed it out to his group. Jurassic World InGen created new clones of Triceratops for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These clones were identical to the brown skinned clones that were created. They were slightly more social than the previous recreation, liking to be scratched under their frillsJurassicWorld.com - Triceratops. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/triceratops/ and having their photo taken. However, like the old clones they still had trouble discerning what was edible for them, at least when they were juveniles. The adults lived in the Gyrosphere and the self-titled Triceratops Territory, but the juveniles, or at least some of the juveniles, lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo where they could be petted and even ridden by human children.JurassicWorld.com - Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/park-map/gentle-giants-petting-zoo/ Isla Nublar Incident (2015) When the freed residents of the Jurassic World Aviary attacked the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo a juvenile Triceratops was grabbed by a Pteranodon. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Triceratops is one of the noted dinosaur species that Claire Dearing wished to rescue off of Isla Nublar, and one that Eli Mills planned to capture for the Lockwood Manor Auction. A number of Triceratops appear on Isla Nublar fleeing from the erupting Mount Sibo. At least 3-4 Triceratops were captured. A mother and infant appear in a cage while Owen Grady and Claire are imprisoned, while being noted by the latter as she was expressing the wonders of seeing living, breathing dinosaurs. These individuals were apart of the group of dinosaurs that were saved by Maisie Lockwood after nearly dying to a hydrogen cyanide leak. The infant and mother Triceratops were last shown running off into the forest of Northern California. While an animatronic Triceratops was seen in a couple of leaked photos during filming on set in Oahu, Hawaii, it did not seem to have been shown in the movie's theatrical release. Gallery Tumblr_lk40vxInVJ1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art Tumblr_lk400xA1oF1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art TLWTriceratops.jpg Scan_Pic006.jpg Trike.jpg|The size of the Triceratops in JP III Triceratops.jpg jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-5983.jpg Trike JPInstitute.jpg|''Triceratops'' as it appears on Jurassic Park Institute. Gentle giants.jpg|Some baby Triceratops in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo ParasaurJW.jpg|A Triceratops and Apatosaurus in the Gyrosphere GyrosphereTriceratops.jpeg Herbivores.jpeg Herbivores.png Pettingzooattack.png|''Pteranodon'' attacking a baby Triceratops Dnatrikeride.jpg|Baby Triceratops behind wear helmet sign Trikeriding.png|Kids riding on baby Triceratops Image-module-01.jpg|Baby Triceratops near the center of picture Lex Tim Trice.jpg|Animtronic Triceratops planned for PettingZooLand.jpg Trike in Zoo.jpg Gyro07andTrike.png Dinofoodonly.jpg eYJ2Pqz.jpg|''Triceratops'' animatronic from the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. trikeleakedteaser.png|''Triceratops'' running from the erupting volcano in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom teaser trailer Stampede 04 - JWFallen.png Apato.jpg Abandon.jpg 20883102 1572156159495928 6525661800192127572 n.jpg jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom__triceratops_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9dwcu.png 30738625_1748679855170746_7928193252535042048_n.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.19.17 PM.png|''Triceratops'' charging a man next to a Sinoceratops and Allosaurus in a Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom TV spot Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.18.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.02.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.06.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 3.55.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-19 at 1.24.56 AM.png Screenshot 2018-05-21 at 3.28.32 PM.png 33430080_858633534343232_1653657379276849152_n.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 1.47.04 PM.png trikeincage.png trike.png Parasaur and steg in valley..png D7a39815d193dc0549a52ec3c3ab15c2.png triceratops and apatosaurs in the Gyrosphere﻿ valley..png Stegosaurs about to run in the valley..png Gallystampede.png baby trike running..jpg Screenshot 2018-07-12 at 12.13.09 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-12 at 12.13.07 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-12 at 12.13.10 AM.png new_trike_render_by_kingrexy-dcibdv8.png Jwfk dinosaurs 2.jpg DPG - Extinction's reality.jpg DPG - Time is running out.jpg triceratops 1.jpg triceratops 2.jpg Jwefk dinosaurs.jpg Jwfk dinosaurs 3.jpg Triceratops and apatosaurs set free in jwfk.png Jwfk stampde 3.png Trivia * In Jurassic Park III several Triceratops can be seen with zebra-like stripes on them much like the Tyrannosaurus and Male Parasaurolophus seen. However this is the same texture that was used for the bull in The Lost World Jurassic Park as you can see the Bull Triceratops had white stripes and dark brown coloration. It was used again in Jurassic Park III, but an unused texture can be seen in the making of and the turntables though. |-|JP:TG= As Jurassic park's clones matured they would develop larger, more elongated frills as well as holes in these said frills. Dr. Laura Sorkin discovered this metamorphosis and wrote her finds in her journal, providing that Triceratops was the same as the related Torosaurus.InGen Field Journal, Triceratops Triceratops were highly sociable, even adopting juveniles that were not from their herd.Jurassic Park: The Game''However, they were also aggressive as well, so they had to be treated with care.Tour the Island They lived in Triceratops Paddock with an individual named "Lady Margaret" being the alpha-female of the herd. In 1993, Lady Margaret had an adoptive daughter (really her sister/clone) named "Bakhita" who earned her name because she liked to eat banana leaves. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) During the endorsement team's tour, Dr. Gerry Harding allowed his daughter Jessica Harding to observe the park's ''Triceratops herd inside their paddock. She managed to see Bakhita and Lady Margaret fighting another of her species for dominance over the herd before Gerry told Jess to return to the Visitor Center so he could investigate the poisoned Triceratops. When Dennis Nedry disabled most of Jurassic Park's security, Triceratops was one of the many dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. One such Triceratops was Bakhita, who wandered out of her paddock to eat some banana leaves. While trying to evacuate the island with his daughter and Nima Cruz, Dr. Gerry Harding encountered Bakhita who was blocking the road. After multiple attempts to get her off the road, Jess Harding managed to get Bakhita off the road and back by honking the horn of their jeep with her father escorting the juvenile back into her paddock, but this also alerted Lady Margaret, who felt the humans were threatening her child. Enraged, Lady Margaret attacks the Hardings' jeep with Jess and Nima inside. She continues to attack the jeep after she flips it over though she stops once Jessica disables the car horn that was aggravating the Trike. However, Lady Margaret is soon attacked by Roberta, Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex. The two proceed to have a duel. During the fight, the Hardings and Nima run to the Triceratops Maintenance Building with both combatants. It is unknown who won the fight, but the Triceratops most likely lost as she lost a horn in the conflict and Roberta is seen alive afterward unscathed. TrikeceraJPThegame.jpg|''Triceratops'' model from Jurassic Park: The Game File:Mother_and_Baby_Triceratops.jpg|The Mother Alpha Triceratops is protecting her offspring Gerry & Trike 3.jpg Jurassicparkthegame 000.jpg 562660-jurassic-park-the-game-windows-screenshot-t-rex-vs-alpha-triceratop.jpg eGlndDZxMTI=_o_jurassic-park---t-rex-vs-triceratops-gameplay-hd-sub.jpg|Lady Margaret ready to charge triceratops-02.jpg |-|Novels= Jurassic Park (novel) Triceratops was the size of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved four feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, smaller, rhino-like horn was located near the nose, above the animal's beak-like snout. Unlike other dinosaurs, Triceratops couldn't see very well. They were nearsighted, much like the rhinos of today, and tended to be surprised by sudden movements. They'd charge the tour jeeps if they were close enough to see it but the tracks were located a safe distance away. Triceratops have a fan-shaped crest behind their heads, made of solid bone, and is very strong. Despite their appearance, they are actually quite docile. They form relationships with their handlers, much like Indian elephants, and will allow themselves to be petted. They particularly like to be scratched in the hindquarters. A herd of 8 Triceratops ''live on Isla Nublar. They reside in an area called ''Triceratops Territory along with Styracosaurus and Euplocephalus. It is revealed in the novel that the Triceratops have to be separated into groups of less than six. If not, they appear to lock horns and sometimes kill each other in death duels for dominance. Because no frog DNA was used to clone the Triceratops, no reproduction is observed among them. However, the Triceratops are observed staging duels for dominance, something that males of a species do to assert their dominance or gain dominance of a group. This seeming contradiction is never explained. Lex Murphy names an infant Triceratops Ralph. By the end of the novel, there are only 6 left, all of which are later killed in the Napalm Bombing. The Lost World '' A herd of ''Triceratops live on Isla Sorna. It consists of many adults and one juvenile. They seem to stay close to the river. The herd is the second dinosaur species that Malcolm, Thorne, and Eddie encounter when they begin their expedition on the island. The Triceratops are later seen fighting off a pack of raptors. The trikes appear to be pale brown and take good care of their young. Despite their huge size, they make high-pitched barking sounds like dogs. |-|Games= ''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' Triceratops is a playable character in Warpath: Jurassic Park who shares the same fighting style with Styracosaurus and has 3 colors: red, green, and purple. ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' Triceratops appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It first appears in Jungle Road. It is also encountered in the The Lab. Triceratops can hurt the player with its horns if one walks too close. A cut stampede scene from the game was originally stated to be featured. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' Triceratops is nr. 101 of the Herbivore Threes. Triceratops Lhorn is nr. 102 of the Herbivore Threes. .]] .]] ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Triceratops/Operation Genesis Triceratops is a five-star dinosaur in the popular video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It can be found in the Hell Creek Site B fossil formation. Triceratops is the only herbivore that needs security higher than "low", as it requires "medium" security fences. It will charge Land Cruisers and kill large carnivores and can be paired with Torosaurus or Styracosaurus in an enclosure. It is the game's most robust herbivore. Also it can go into "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Sometimes, the Tyrannosaurus wins, but other times the Trike wins. There are two ways T. rex can be killed by Triceratops. One way is to stab the Tyrannosaurus repeatedly until the beast falls over and dies, which is common when herds of this animal stab the Tyrannosaurus rex together. Another way that T. rex can be killed by a Trike is by impaling, in which a Tyrannosaurus stomps on the head shield of the Triceratops-but the Trike impales the rex through the chest before the T. rex can bite the area behind the neck. LEGO Jurassic World Triceratops is an dinosaur from LEGO Jurassic World and like any other dinosaur, Triceratops sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. The amber piece is found on "Welcome to Jurassic Park," Part 2 and you get it by looking for a breakable wall (with gold light coming out of it) in back of the very last part of the Triceratops pen. Use the Triceratops to ram it. Jurassic Park (2015 Arcade) Triceratops is one of the three dinosaurs the players need to rescue when a volcanic eruption throws the island into chaos. ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Triceratops will appear in Jurassic World: Evolution, seen in the trailers. Cameo *In the console game as an enemy in the raptor and T. rex levels. *In the arcade game the player must rescue one from being eaten by two raptors. If the player(s) succeed they will go to the next chapter. If they failed, the players must fend off more raptors. Players can also see a Triceratops collapsing to its death (by raptors, judging by its wounds) when a hunter tells the player(s): "they wiped us out!". *In the SEGA Genesis game it will only attack if it was hurt, or if there were carnivores nearby. *''Triceratops'' is the available dinosaur on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It is the first dinosaur you can create. *''Triceratops'' is the available dinosaur on the IOS application, Jurassic World: The Game. It is the first dinosaur you can create. see Triceratops/JW: TG 11535658 988664424499679 7514337131669321810 n.jpg|''Triceratops'' card in Jurassic World: The Game. Level_40_Triceratops.jpg|Level 40 Triceratops in Jurassic World: The Game. Triceratops_Brawlasaur.png|Brawlasaur variant 1 in Jurassic World: The Game. Triceratops_(2).png|Brawlsaur variant 2 in Jurassic World: The Game. Triceratops (Baby) (Lvl. 1-4).jpg|Triceratops (Baby) (Level 1 to 4) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Adult) (Lvl. 5-10).jpg|Triceratops (Adult) (Level 5 to 10) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Baby) (Lvl. 11-14).jpg|Triceratops (Baby) (Level 11 to 14) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Adult) (Lvl. 15-20).jpg|Triceratops (Adult) (Level 15 to 20) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Baby) (Lvl. 21-24).jpg|Triceratops (Baby) (Level 21 to 24) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Adult) (Lvl. 25-30).jpg|Triceratops (Adult) (Level 25 to 30) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Baby) (Lvl. 31-34).jpg|Triceratops (Baby) (Level 31 to 34) in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops (Adult) (Lvl. 35-40).jpg|Triceratops (Adult) (Level 35 to 40) in Jurassic Park: Builder. JPB_Trike2.jpg|Baby Level 1 Triceratops in Jurassic Park: Builder. Triceratops-Render.png|''Jurassic Park: Builder'' Triceratops. Level_40_Triceratops.png|Level 40 Triceratops in Jurassic Park: Builder. level40trike.jpg|Level 40 Triceratops in the Battle Arena in Jurassic Park: Builder. Gg_-_Copy.png|Level 20 Triceratops in Jurassic World: The Game. 12733605_1683841445227392_7380702024879356934_n.jpg|Brawlosaur Triceratops in Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World The Game (31).jpg Jurassic World The Game (33).gif jurassic_world_the_game__hybrid_triceratops_by_sonichedgehog2-d9y84y3.png 486575 433473506741573 1500507599 n.png 14141573 632343286940134 217836994332851675 n.jpg|Level 1 Triceratops vs Level 40 Ostaposaurus 15338656_727450577420064_1937001411912648781_n.jpg|Level 40 Triceratops vs Juggernaut 32 11328435_1656290524618231_1058151817_n.jpg|Concept of a max level Triceratops. |-|Toys= A Triceratops figure has been released in every Jurassic Park toy line. The most well known figure is the Jurassic Park Series 1 Triceratops which evokes a feeling of nostalgia in many fans. Another Triceratops figure was also going to be released in The Lost World Series 2 toy line, but its release was cancelled and was met with disappointment from the fans. The cause of the toys cancellation was most likely due to the sharp horns that could be a potential hazard to children. The mold was repainted for the Chaos Effect toy line, but became cancelled again, making it one of the most well known of the un-produced Jurassic Park toys. A new figure of Triceratops will be released as part of the toy-line for . It is part of the "Roarivores" line, a line of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds. TriceraMini2009.jpg|''Triceratops'' mini-figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toy-line (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) Trike2009jp.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) DSCN3374.JPG vintage trike loose.jpg|Jurassic Park Series 1 Triceratops figure tlw young trike.jpg|The Lost World Series 1 young Triceratops Trike figure tlw unreleased trike.jpg|The Lost World Series 2 unreleased Triceratops jpd triceratops.jpg|Jurassic Park Dinosaurs Triceratops unreleased chaos effect trike.png|Unreleased Jurassic Park Chaos Effect Triceratops jpd3 trike.jpg|Jurassic Park Dinosaurs 3 Trike with micro raptor jurassic-world-dinos-triceratops-3-mini-figures-random-color-scheme-hasbro-toys-9.jpg|Jurassic World Mini Figure Mystery Pack Triceratops (brown variant) 2018trike.jpg|''Triceratops'' toy for . Jurassic-world-toys-13.jpg FMM24 02.jpg 2018bdtrike.jpg|A Triceratops figure from the Battle Damage set JWFK mini dino trike.jpg|A green variant of the Triceratops mini figure JWFK mini dino trike2.jpg|A brown variant of the Triceratops mini figure JWFK bd mini dino trike.jpg|A Battle Damage Triceratops mini figure |-|Cards= ellie sattler collector card.jpg|The Ellie Sattler Collector card triceratops collector card.jpg|The Triceratops Collector Card XFioTCx.jpg|The Die-Cast Triceratops Collector Card 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 71 Triceratops front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 71 Triceratops back.jpg 41311b.jpg 41311.jpg 37167b.jpg 37167.jpg 24240b.jpg 24240.jpg Walmart Pizza Jurassic World Triceratops.jpg Behind the scenes * Despite being a popular dinosaur and appearing in all five films, Triceratops is seen only for a short time in the sequels. It had its own animatronic in ''Jurassic Park'', and was seen for a few minutes. However, in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'', it only appeared for a minute, with two of them. In ''Jurassic Park III'', its time is reduced even more, as a herd of them appears only for a few seconds, as this would make people think that Triceratops didn't appear in the 3rd film, and broke its streak of appearing in all films. However Jurassic World breaks this trend of short time, but also made Triceratops get short screen time for a couple of minutes. * The number of Triceratops in each film seem to be greater than the ones from previous films. In the first film, there is 1 Triceratops. In the second film, there are 2, one adult and one juvenile. And in the third and fourth, there are herds. * Triceratops is one of only four dinosaurs to appear in all the first five films. The others are Parasaurolophus, Tyrannosaurus rex, and Velociraptor. * Torosaurus being a mature form of Triceratops in Jurassic Park: The Game is an allusion to Jack Horner's research in 2009. * The Triceratops animatronic from Jurassic Park was originally painted black with faint green spots, but Stan Winston told his team to pour and rub dirt on the animatronic citing large herbivores like elephants and rhinoceroses tend to be covered with dirt of their environment.YouTube - JURASSIC PARK TRICERATOPS - Part 2 - Puppeteering an Animatronic Dinosaur Since then, Triceratops in the franchise is popularly depicted with brown skin, though the a notable exception would be Jurassic Park III. * The Triceratops horn from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder resembles the curving away horn of Centrosaurus and the brow horns of the mammal Synthetoceras. References Navigation de:Triceratops es:Triceratops ru:Трицератопс Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Surviving Animals Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Cameo dinosaurs Category:Animals from the Films Category:Jurassic Park (Raw Thrills) Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1880s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Animals of North America Category:Ornithischia Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar)